ROSE IS WHAT?
by jessicasandygirl
Summary: SUMMARY-This takes place after Last Sacrifice, and yes every thing did happen in the book. Rose and Dimitri are going to go to Russia, to tell Dimitri's family that he is alive. But how will the Belikov's take to the idea of him not being stirgoi anymore, and what happens when Rose starts to get sick?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, so this idea just poped into my head I hope you like it!**_

**SUMMARY-**This takes place after Last Sacrifice, and yes every thing did happen in the book. Rose and Dimitri are going to go to Russia, to tell Dimitri's family that he is alive. But how will the Belikov's take to the idea of him not being stirgoi anymore, and what happens when Rose starts to get sick?

**ROSE'S POINT OF VIEW**

"Rose wake up were about to land." I heard someone softly whisper in my ear, I just mummbled for them to fuck off.

"ROSE!" the same husky voice called for me to wake up, danm I wanted to kick his ass for waking me up.

"ROSE!" Dimitri just about yelled at me.

"FINE!" I yelled right back at him, I could hear the peolpe around us start laughing at us.

"Come on roza, were here." dimitri softly said in my ear, I snapped up out of the soft and warm first class seat of the jet that we had boared a long time ago, causeing me to wince. Were we here, in Russia. We were going to be in Bia in the next couple of hours, I could not wait to see the Belikov's agian. It had beed one mounth since I have been proven not guilty of killing the queen, and since Tasha had shot me.

"Carefull." Dimtri said, carefully easing me back in to the seat not trying to hert me more.

"I'm fine, babe just a little sore, thats all." I said trying to calm the very tall Russian down.

"Rose, its only been a have to be carefull."

"I know Dimitri, but like I said I. Am. Fine." I just about growled I him. He just shook his head and started to mumble about something under his breath, in Russian. As soon as we got off the jet and got our bags we found the car Dimitri rented and hoped in, Bia here we come. As soon as we were on the road I was out.

**TIME BREAK**

Rose, come on get up." said Dimitri softly shaking me.

"Were are we I asked as I slowly sat up.

"At a small store geting gas, do you want something?" He ask softly, because he could see that I was still have asleep.

"No." I mumbled laying back down in my seat.

"Ok Roza." Dimitri replied while giving me a soft kiss on my forhead, the climbing out of the car. I soon after fell back into a deep sleep.

**TIME BREAK**

"Roza, Rose, ROSE!" Dimitri yelld at me trying to wake me up.

" I poped up and almost right out of my seat.

"Realy?" I just about yelled at him.

"Yep see?" He said while pointing out the window.

"Ready?" I asked him, Dimitri nodded. We walked up to the door, I slowly knocked on the door. The door slowly open to show-

_**Hey so I want to know how you like it, and whoe do you think opens the door? Also after they open the door what do they do? **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey thanks for all the great reviews. I hope you like this chapter just as much. Oh and I'm sorry that I have not been able to post in a while.**_

**Dimitri Point Of View**

**The door slowly opened to show my little sister ****Victoria, she has changed so much.**

"**ROZA! Oh my god I'm so sorry about what I said!" She just about yelled as she threw herself at Roza, I wonder what she was sorry about.**

"**You were so right about him. I talked to Sonya about him and you were right, he was the same guy!" she was just about ready to burst into tears.**

"**Shhh… Viktoria… its okay. I forgive you, if I was in your position I would of thought the same thing. Its okay." Roza said trying to clam my little sister.**

"**Thank you Roza." Victoria said as she looked up at me. She froze when she say me, the next thing I know is she is breaking out of Roza's arms and threw them around me**

"**Dimitri, your back I'm so glad your back. I missed you so much." She said sobbing into my chest.**

"**Shhh… Vika it's okay, and I missed you so much." I said as I held as tight to her as I could but not to tight so that I would hurt her.**

"**Momma, come look at who here to see us. Come look Momma!" she yelled into the house, Then I heard foot steps come running form down the hall. Then my mother came around the corner.**

"**Vika get away form him!" she yell at Viktoria.**

"**Wait, no. Olena its okay he is him, just look at him." Roza said trying to calm her down**

"**But-"**

_**SO how do you like it? Also I am sorry that the chapter is so short, I did this at school. I also want to know what you think Olena will do, and what she will say.**_


End file.
